Oil pans of this general type have heretofore been one of the prime sources of noise pollution produced during the operation of internal combustion engines embodying said pans. Various structural features, techniques and approaches have heretofore been employed in oil pans of this general type in an effort to remedy this problem; however, such efforts have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) they are complex and costly, (b) they require numerous fastening devices, the access to which in certain instances is difficult and awkward, (c) they require special tools and the expenditure of an inordinate amount of manual labor to assemble or disassemble the pan with respect to the engine block, (d) an ineffective seal between the pan and the engine block results thereby rendering the engine readily prone to oil leakage, (e) the pan easily distorts or sags excessively when being installed or after it is in place thereby impairing the isolation of the pan from the engine block, and (f) the fastening devices are exposed in such a way as to be highly susceptible to breakage or damage due to shock from road obstructions or the like.